MY COMPUTER!
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Pikachu really wants to get on the computer to watch Fred but most computers are taken! What will he have to do to get on one!


Pikachu snuck into Karl's room and turned on the computer. He sat down on the chair and went on YouTube. He typed in F…R…E…D and then clicked enter. A lot of Fred episodes came up and Pikachu clicked on the one with a doll. After about a minute into the video, PIkachu just fell off the chair laughing, "I WANNA MAKE MUSIC IN A TRAILER!". When it got to the part where the doll told Fred 'Let's play' and Fred screamed, Karl burst into the room.

"HEY! OFF MY COMPUTER!" he shouted. "Make me" Pikachu snapped, pausing the video. Karl gave him a look, "I will". Well, he tried many things to get Pikachu off his computer. He tried pulling Pikachu off the chair, then he tried unplugging the computer, making Pikachu scream

"MY BABY! YOU KILLED MY CHILD!" Pikachu cried, hugging the computer screen. He then left, muttering "Why can't I make Karl turn into a doll and give him to Sparky?" Instead of heading home, he headed toward the D.E.I building. He knocked on Heinz's door.

"Hello?" Doofenshmirtz asked. He looked down and saw Pikachu, "No, I'm not buying anything". Pikachu gave him a look and said "Can I PLEASE use your computer? I haven't seen one in years!" Doofenshmirtz gave him a look, "Coconut head called a minute ago and said you used his a hour ago". "Karl" growled Pikachu, "MY COMPUTER WILL BE AVENGED!"

Doofenshmirtz smacked his forehead and said "Your not using my computer". Pikachu growled and said "Pleaaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee?" He begged.

Doofenshmirtz shook his head no and slammed his door closed. "My nose" Pikachu said, covering his injured nose.

(! XDD)

"And OH My gosh, Stacy, Jeremy actually asked me to go out with him tonight!" Candace said to her phone, which squealed with happiness. Pikachu entered the pet door and shook himself since it was raining.

"S'up, Perry?" He asked, walking by the platypus who chattered back. Pikachu looked around and ran to the den, hoping. _Please please please _he prayed. He saw the empty chair by the computer. YES! He leapt up to get on it when Candace sat on the chair and said "Ok, I'm gonna look up something real quick on the computer". Pikachu flew over her and landed on the ground, in defeat.

"You ok?" Candace asked. "Nada" Pikachu groaned. Candace looked at him and said "Oh". She turned to the computer screen. Pikachu got up and grabbed a vase and jumped up to get hit Candace but heard a chatter and saw Perry glaring at him. Pikachu froze in the air and grinned nervously and fell on the ground and put the vase back on it's table.

He kept grinning and then stopped when he got to Perry, who smacked him on the forehead.

The two walked to the kitchen while Pikachu was talking. "I just wanna watch Fred but EVERYBODY and I mean _everybody _ is using the computer!" Perry rolled his eyes"Oh no, now what?" he asked sarcastically. "I KNOW! I'm gonna die!" Pikachu said

"Your over reacting" Perry said. Pikachu sighed and sat on the couch. He turned the tv on. "Ok, Mr. Beesly..I understand your annoyed with your bills, so let's talk" a man said slowly.

"Let's get into character…..Just close your eyes and imagine yourself as the bill…calm and relaxing…" he said

"Let's pretend your gonna be in riders extreme!" Pikachu snapped at the tv "Oh wait…then we're gonna have to listen to the rules and we'll be asleep by the first word!'

Perry turned the TV off. "If your gonna complain, go outside" he said. "Fine" Pika said "I think I will…wait a sec, it's raining!" he then snapped. Perry nodded. Candace then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Pikachu laughed evilly and ran to the den and saw Linda on the computer. Pikachu fell to his 'knees' and shouted to the roof "!" Linda looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked, "I was just looking at a garden website. I'm trying to find a way to get rid of those pesky mice eating my flowers." She got up and went to the kitchen to fix dinner. Pikachu jumped onto the chair.

He clicked onto the internet explorer and it said

**INTERNET SHUT DOWN PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER**

Pikachu sat there, staring at the computer with a look of shock. Linda came over and said "Oh yeah..the internet went off a minute before you got on. That's weird. I'm calling the internet service later."

Pikachu just sat there and then said "I'll be back" and he left the house.

"LET ME USE YOUR COMPUTER!" Pikachu snapped at Doofenshmirtz who was defending his computer."NO!" Doofenshmirtz said

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Maybe so?"

"NOO!"

"YOU'RE A LAZY IDIOT!"

Doofenshmirtz gasped sharply and said "Well, at least I'm not on a cat's food chain!" Pikachu gasped sharply and said "At least I don't look like a horse!" Doofenshmirtz immediantly grabbed a lamp and Pikachu grabbed the computer. The two started fighting and then CRASH! The two objects broke. "HA!" The two fighters said, pointing at the other's broke weapon. Pikachu looked at his and screamed "!"

"NOW WHAT!" He demanded. Doofenshmirtzenshmirtz shrugged.

Pikachu sighed and said "I hate my life…wait a sec…."

(LINNNEEZZZ!)

"LET US USE YOUR COMPUTER!" Doofenshmirtz and Pikachu shouted. "NO!" Karl said, defending his computer.

**Ah yes, I would so be doing the same thing JK. OH MY GARNET I just had the perfect idea! How bout I….SING ALOHA OY!**

**Pikachu/Perry: NOOO!**

**Me: OH COME ON!  
**


End file.
